1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printed circuit antennas for radiating and receiving electromagnetic signals and, more particularly, to a method of mass producing such printed circuit antennas.
2. Description of Related Art
It has been found that a monopole antenna mounted perpendicularly to a conducting surface provides an antenna having good radiation characteristics, desirable drive point impedance, and relatively simple construction. As a consequence, monopole antennas have been utilized with portable radios, cellular telephones, and other personal communication systems. Until recently, however, such monopole antennas have been limited to wire designs (e.g., the helical configuration in U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,412 to Eberhardt et al.), which operate at a single frequency within an associated bandwidth.
In order to minimize size requirements and permit multi-band operation, while overcoming the disadvantages associated with microstrip and lamina antennas, the assignee of the present invention has recently filed several patent applications for printed circuit antennas, including Ser. No. 08/459,237 entitled "Printed Monopole Antenna," Ser. No. 08/459,235 entitled "Multiple Band Printed Monopole Antenna," and Ser. No. 08/459,553 entitled "Multiple Band Printed Monopole Antenna." It is highly desirable that such printed circuit antennas be mass produced or manufactured in such a way that costs are reduced and efficiency is increased. It is also desirable that the method of mass producing the printed circuit antennas maintain a high level of uniformity and quality.
In light of the foregoing, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a process for mass producing printed circuit antennas.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for mass producing printed circuit antennas which minimizes the time required to produce such printed circuit antennas.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a process for mass producing printed circuit antennas which enables one step thereof to be performed for all such printed circuit antennas substantially simultaneously.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a process for mass producing printed circuit antennas which enables more than one step thereof to be performed for all such printed circuit antennas substantially simultaneously.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a process for mass producing printed circuit antennas which are able to operate within more than one frequency bandwidth.
These objects and other features of the present invention will become more readily apparent upon reference to the following description when taken in conjunction with the following drawing.